Regrets
by beckie-abingdon
Summary: How far can you take a dream? How much of your fictional lives can you take? Bella takes a dream to far and ends up becoming engulfed in a fictitious world that she can't seem to get her head around, nor get out of it. With the real world fading at a rapid degree, can Bella wake up?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello A-Big-Dongs, as you know, I've been writing a new story called: Regrets, unfortunatley my computer messed up, and all my new and old chapters have been deleted, so I am now trying to re-write and/or change bits of the story line. This means that Regrets had to be taken down, sorry for the inconvenience, but hopefully this new story will suit your high tastes :D Beckie x**

The sun had scraped its way through the mountain of trees that stood before it and had caressed the wooden floor of Bella and Edward's deserted room. All of which was deserted except for Bella, who was sitting silentley, her lifeless eyes staring at the empty space between the trees and the sky. For a few moments, Bella would close her eyes and whimper slightly, she had felt different for the last few days, she could never explain it when Carlisle ushered her to. The feeling of being alive again was long gone from her, yet slowly and secretly it had begun to return to her life.

It was moments later that Edward had sauntered into the room, he sat next to Bella, his hand entwining into her hair. "Any difference today?" He whispered, stroking her head softly. Bella cushioned into Edward's chest, "No...nothing yet, let's just hope it stays that way..." She replied, If vampires were able to cry, she would be crying a river. "Hey..." Edward comforted, "It's probably your body still getting used to all this, you've been through alot this past year or so," Edward held Bella tight, he didn't know what to say to her, because there was nothing left to say expect puny comforting phrases like: "Everything will be alright" or "Don't worry, you'll get better soon". All of which felt weird having to say to such an elitle specimen as Bella.

Edward let go of Bella after a few minutes, kissed her forehead and left, leaving Bella in an empty frame of mind for what seemed like eternity. Bella sat in the same position for the rest of the day, Renesmee payed a visit now and then, "You know, with you being like this, it reminds me of an old woman in hospital. You always have to pay them visits, but they never say much, they just moan about the food. Or at least you would if you were human...or an old woman," Renesmee joked, Bella let out a slight chuckle, but she soon resumed to her earlier position.

"Any luck?" Edward mouthed as Renesmee shut the door gentley. "Nothing...just a slight laugh" She replied, shaking her head. Carlisle peeked in from the living room, he placed his arm around Renesmee, "Your Mum will be alright soon, she is still adjusting to this. It differs considering who the vampire is, think of it as...wearing glasses, it takes you a while to adjust to them." Carlisle stuttered, he didn't know what to compare Bella's condition to. And in all fairness, he didn't know what Bella's condition was, nor was he sure that it was a condition. "Yeah, yeah..." Renesmee mumbled, shrugging of Carlisle's arm and storming to her room.  
"She's four..." Edward joked, "And yet she acts like she's sixteen..."

Bella had listened to the conversation which took place outside the door. She lay on the bed, wrapping herself in covers like she once did. her eyes closed slowly, and she curled into a ball for the night.  
She had awoken to the rising sun, but it had no obstacles to overcome, the trees were gone and a slight wind was heard through the window. Bella turned over to find Edward sleeping, she smiled warmly before resting her head against him. Edward's chest moved with his breaths, and Bella savoured every second of it, but it wasn't until moments later that she flung out of the bed. "Wha-wh-what?" She mumbled, "Ed-Edward?" She called out, she skidded into the large window behind her, Bella's head peered behind her slowly. Her arm was still, not a speck of venom was visible, not a speck of venom was shining and not a speck of venom was there. Edward mumbled quietly, "Bella?" He asked, his arm sprawling out in the bed to where she should be. "Bella?" He said, heightening his head to where she sat. "What's wrong?" He asked,  
"What is it?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Back, not such a great reception on reviews this time...only one :( keep leaving reviews! One space has gone for characters, so if you want one to be apart of the story then PM me! Be sure to read my profile first, details are on there.**  
**Enjoy x**

Bella sat still for a few moments, shaking slightly. "Bella?" Edward called out, "Are-are you ok?" He questioned, climbing out of the bed and crouching next to her. Bella was struck with the heat that radiated off Edward's skin, it relaxed her a little, she was captivated with a foreign feeling in which she had not felt for a long time. "Bella?!" Edward ordered, "Are you ok?" There was a slight undertone of worry in his voice, but Bella, too distracted to notice, replied with a "Yeah, I'm fine. I just slept funny, that's all," Edward shrugged it off, before leaving the room. A few minutes passed, and Bella flung up from the ground and ran to Renesmee's room, and there she was.

Renesmee, she slept like an angel, her bronze waves cascading past her arms. Small dimples that were just visible as Renesmee smiled gently in her sleep, it made Bella's heart melt and her knees go weak. "Oh my..." She whispered happily, edging towards Renesmee's bed. Bella's fingers traced through Renesmee's hair, and she planted a kiss on her rosy cheeks before tiptoeing away into the living room. Bella flopped onto the sofa, "Oh my God! What is going on?!" She said aloud, clutching her head in her hands. A slight gush of wind brushed up against her neck, it was Edward. "Bella? What's going on? You've been acting strange all morning and it's scaring me!" Edward confessed, Bella entangled her fingers into Edwards, "I'm fine! I think I'm just hungry that's all," She said. Edward kissed her forehead and untangled his fingers before sauntering to the kitchen, soon sweet smells of food engulfed the house.

An onion here, perhaps some peppers there, Bella was not accustomed to her sense of smell being wobbly, as opposed to it usually being on point. Edward walked out of the kitchen with a tea-towel dangling over his arm, he took Bella's hand and guided her to the dining table, which had been set with such precision. The placemats where placed perfectly, coasters placed diagonally and a large tray in the middle of the table; consisting of a large jug of bright orange juice, a homely tea pot with cups and saucers. Bella held her hands to her heart, making an "Awwh!" Sound before proceeding to sit down. Renesmee came skipping down the corridor and sat in a spot next to Bella, "Smells yummy!" She giggled in a childish lisp. Bella chuckled, holding Renesmee's chin up and kissing her nose. Renesmee shuffled around on her seat in excitement, Bella was gleaming with joy, she missed this.

Edward walked out, and putting on a French accent, he placed breakfast in front of Bella and Renesmee and proceeded to sat "Bon appetite!" Renesmee laughed uncontrollably, and Edward nudged her slightly. Bella watched closely, the sun shone in from the windows and everyone was smiling, she wasn't missing this, because she had it.

/ / / / /

Those in the real world were slowly dying, not much time was left and it was decreasing rapidly.

Edward barged into Carlisle's study, startling him slightly. "Edward! If I had a beating heart that would of killed me!" He joked, "Whatever's the matter?" Carlisle placed his book down on the desk. Edward slammed his hand in front Carlisle, "It's burning me Carlisle!" Edward cried, the once innocent entanglement of Bella's fingers had scorched Edward's porcelain skin, leaving dark red marks in it's place. "Oh my..." Carlisle mumbled, he shot up from his place and frantically looked for a certain book. Pages were flying about the place and a mountain of books were starting to form in the corner of the room. "Carlisle?!" Edward pleaded, "What's going on?" Carlisle took no notice as he was still looking for a book. "Carlisle!" Edward roared, slamming some books against the wall, "Tell me! What's going on!" He pleaded slumping into the desk, Carlisle turned around, "I need you to get Bella," He replied emotionlessly, "And fast, I need to talk to her,"

Edward stood still for a moment, "I...I haven't seen her..." He mumbled, Carlisle spun quickly on his heels, he sat down slowly next to Edward and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Edward..." He sighed, "You need to take Renesmee and leave, and you need to do it fast, time is running out!" Carlisle ushered trying to guide Edward out of the room, Edward pushed his feet down, "No Carlisle!" He shouted, "You better tell me what's going on or God help me I will-" Carlisle placed his hand over Edward's mouth, "Shh! Edward," He sighed, taking a book that was left on the near empty bookshelves, "There is a reason you can't find Bella, it's because she's sleeping. And we need to stop her," Carlisle confessed. It took Edward a few moments to cotton on to what Carlisle actually meant. "What?!" Edward roared, "Stop her?! Carlisle, you can't! I waited over one hundred years to find her! And now you want to kill her?!" He exclaimed.

"Edward please!" Carlisle soothed, sitting him down, "I don't want to do this as much as you do, but it has to be done...I'm sorry," Carlisle looked down, Edward sprung up and raced to the doorway, he turned round and said: "Sorry, isn't enough Carlisle. Sorry isn't enough," And with that, his shadow disappeared down the corridor.

/ / / / /

Renesmee was absentmindedly sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in one hand and a biscuit in the other. She was sitting there reading the paper when her Dad raced past her and leaned over the sink. "D-Dad?" She stuttered, "Ah-are you ok?" She questioned, Edward huffed as Renesmee made her way over to his side, se rubbed his back in comfort. "I'm fine Renesmee, I just need some time to think," He replied, but Renesmee wasn't convinced. She made her way round her Dad and sat on the counter in front of him, holding out her biscuit in his face. Edward let out an airy laugh, "You and I both know that I don't eat..." He joked, pushing the biscuit away from his face, but Renesmee pushed it back "So? Here, take it!" She giggled, but Edward, whom was inflicted with rage, chucked it to the ground. "I said no Renesmee! What bit of 'I just need some time to think,' didn't you understand?" He shouted.

Renesmee was taken back by surprise, her eyes were welling up and her breathing was getting out of control. "F-fine!" She chocked, smashing her coffee cup to the floor, "Why would I want to spend my time with you and help you get through everything?! You're just an ungrateful person, you know that Dad?!" Renesmee choked, and she stormed out of the room, "I'm sorry...Renesmee..." Edward mumbled with remorse.

She was halfway down the hallway when a knock from the front door rippled through the house. Renesmee assumed that she would be opening it and proceeded back to the door, she opened it ajar to see a relatively young girl, perhaps in her mid-teens. Renesmee investigated her for a few moments, her hair was bronze, slightly waved and it flew gracefully past her chest. Her skin was flawless, picturesque and doll like, but Renesmee was drawn to her eyes, an extravagant blue like the crystal oceans. Her eyes were truly captivating, but Renesmee kept her distance. "He-hello?" Asked the girl, tilting her head to the side to try and catch a glimpse of Renesmee, "Is anyone there?" She added. Renesmee peered round the door, "Yeah...sorry..." She mumbled, "Who-who are you?" She said, opening the door fully. The girl stepped forward a little, and a small stretch of light came into came into contact with her skin. She was glistening.

The girl flung back slightly, covering the patch of skin, embarrassed. "You're...you're a vampire...!" Renesmee blurted out, she covered her mouth in shock and the girl giggled slightly. "Can-can I come in?" She asked, edging towards the door, "I don't want to risk anyone seeing me..." She said sheepishly, Renesmee stepped to the side and gestured for her to walk in. "Thank you, Renesmee," Said the girl, Renesmee slammed the door shut in shock, she walked around in front of the girl and sat down, slightly leaning away from her. "How...how do you know my name? Who are you?!" Renesmee asked, the girl gasped and stood up eagerly, holding her hand out for Renesmee to shake, but Renesmee took no notice of it. "How rude of me!" She exclaimed, "My name's Lily...well my old mates used to call me 'Lilz' but usually it just ends up being 'Lil' and-" Renesmee waved her hand in front of Lily, gesturing for her to stop.

"Well hey there Lily, it's great to meet you and all. But I don't actually know you..." Renesmee confessed, looking a little guilty as she asked that question.

"Oh!" Giggled Lily, "I never told you my surname, that might help you jog your memory!" She exclaimed, Renesmee decided not to question why she was so lively, she feared a huge speech would follow.

"Oh right, perhaps it might. So your surname is...?"

"...Cullen, Lily Cullen."

**Funness! (Is that even a word...¬.¬) Hope you enjoyed, took me ages, seeing as I had to re-write this chapter...garglepuffs...**

**Leave a review pleaseee! If you want your character in the story PM me! Details for what to do are on my profile :* kissy-kissy :)**

**~Beckie x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter in a day...? Maybe not, but at least I tried :/ Leave your reviews please, they really help me carry on with my story, so if you read the story: COMMENT! Or I will set CrazyKid527 on you...she gets vicious when *cough*ahem*cough* 'provoked'. Sorry, had to get a little bit of immaturity out of me ol' system there, love you Iona :* Enjoy x**

Renesmee jolted back, "What?!" She cried, "Cullen? But...but how? I never knew of you until today!" Lily looked a little sad, she slumped into the couch and twiddled with her fingers, "I didn't think you would..." She mumbled, it seemed the ball of energy which possessed her had somehow flown away from her body, and it left the shell of a hurting little girl. "I'm sorry," Renesmee replied, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, its just here, in this home, we know a lot of people. Things went down, so we found who we could."

Lily looked up, "But you never found me huh?" She sighed. Renesmee stuttered for a while, she didn't know what to say, after a few minutes awkward silence, she finally blurted out: "Anyways...what brings you here? Must be something important if you came to find us huh?"

Lily's smile slowly returned to her, "I've heard a lot about you Renesmee, the half human/half vampire hybrid. You caused quite a stir when you were younger huh?" Lily joked, Renesmee smiled at the ground, "You could say that. But you're here now, would you like a drink? Tea? Coffee perhaps?" Renesmee asked, starting to manoeuvre in the direction of the kitchen.

Lily nodded happily, and followed her.

/ / / / /

Edward was still leaning over the sink when the girls walked in, he turned round abruptly, his eyes meeting Lily's immediately. He could feel himself falling to the floor, but used his strength to hold himself up, just. Renesmee and Lily rushed over, but Edward freaked out, flinging Lily's hand off of him. "Oh...I'm sorry..." She apologised, Renesmee scowled at her Dad, she showed him an offensive image and he returned the scowl. "Look, if this is a bad time Edward, I can come back if you like?" Lily asked, it seemed as if she was pleading to come back later. Edward switched his scowl to Lily, "Yes, you can leave right now!" He shouted, flinging his arm towards her. Lily dodged it, with a few millimetres to spare.

"Dad!" Renesmee exclaimed, "What is wrong with you?!" Edward turned back to her, slamming his hand on the counter. The burns weeped open and liquids escaped his dying skin and leaked onto the counter top. Renesmee screamed and lunged backwards, Lily caught her and grabbed a tea-towel, "Here, you need to put pressure on it," She soothed, pressing the towel onto Edward's hand. "Dad? What's going on?" Renesmee asked, "And where's Mum? Did-did she do this to you?"

Edward sighed, "No darling, it's not like that. You need to take Lily away from here please," He ordered, Renesmee pushed on his hand and Edward winced slightly, Renesmee was holding in tears. "How...how do you know Lily's name?" She questioned, Edward stuttered, but could for the life of him think of an explanation as to why he knew it, "Well you see-" Lily began, but a quick glance from Edward soon put a stop to her sentence. "Well what Lily?!" Renesmee ushered, "Something else you want to tell me?!"

Lily sighed, Edward's strong glances were enough to silence her, "Oh, no. I just thought I recognised him that's all. Guess not!" She laughed, trying to shrug it off. Renesmee wasn't in the slightest convinced, but more pressing matters, like her Father's hand, were present. "You keep your trap shut..." Edward mouthed at Lily, and she frowned. Renesmee, who was paying attention to her Father's hand, didn't notice the dig he threw at Lily. "Look, Renesmee please. Just go away and take this girl with you!" Edward screamed, Lily tried to persuade Renesmee to leave the room with her, "Come on Renesmee, we should...leave him..." She stuttered, Renesmee refused, but another shouting from her Dad sent her away. Renesmee collapsed onto the sofa with tears.

"Hey, come on Nessie!" Soothed Lily, she felt a little weird calling her 'Nessie', as Lily felt that she didn't know her as well. "Your Dad's just in shock, that's all!" Renesmee looked up, wiping her eyes, "But it's not just that...I haven't heard from my Mum in days! And no one wants to check on her! What am I going to do?!" She wailed. Lily jumped back, "Re-Renesmee...your cheek, it's...burnt!"

/ / / / /

Carlisle was in his study again, since Edward barged in with his injury, Carlisle had been researching like mad. The past few days he had spent reading up on what was happening, but truth be told, he didn't know what was happening, all he knew was that he had to get to Bella. And fast.

Alice has knocked on the door gently, "Carlisle...?" She whispered, "Can I come in?" She asked, Carlisle opened to door and ushered her in, "What's going on with Bella Dad?" Carlisle leant against the wall with his head in his hands. "I don't know!" He wailed, "I have looked everywhere for answers Alice! Everywhere! But you and I both know Bella's different, she was different in human form too! If we don't stop her, then we are all going to die! We're dust Alice! Gone!" He confessed, sinking to the floor. Alice crouched down, placing her hand on Carlisle's shoulder in comfort, "Have you checked on her lately?" She asked, rising up. Carlisle's head shot up, as did his body. He ran out of the door, shouting "No! But I need to! And now!"

Alice raced after him, and there Bella was, silent like an ornament, her body was transparent, her ice cold veins bulging out through her decaying skin. "Oh my God...Bella!" Cried out Alice, racing to her side, Carlisle stood sill for a moment. "Alice..." Whispered Carlisle, "Get everyone out of here. Now!" He ordered.

/ / / / /

Bella was helping Edward clean up after breakfast while Renesmee played outside. "Thank you honey," Smiled Edward, elongating his arm around Bella as she snuggled into his broad chest. "This is perfect..." Bella smiled, "Me, you and Renesmee. Living a happy life, breathing and laughing all together as one. I love this so much..." Edward moved his arm back round, "What? 'Living a happy life, breathing'? Why would you say that? OF course we're breathing!" Edward exclaimed, Bella looked down, shrugging a little. "Oh...I was just trying to be poetic...that's all..." She said, trying to convince Edward to the best of her ability.

"Oh..." Mumbled Edward in guilt, "I...I didn't mean to say it like that. It was just weird to me...that's all..." He stuttered, drying the last of the plates. Bella chuckled, putting her cup down, "So now you're saying my attempt at poetry is 'weird' now are you?" She joked, nudging Edward playfully. He laughed and kissed her forehead back and sighed, "Oh my God Bella..." He sighed, "You are just impossible sometimes...but that's why I love you," He schmoozed. Bella quivered slightly, but it wasn't in lust. "Bella?" Asked Edward, "Are you ok?!" He panicked, Bella flopped to the ground, crying in pain.

"No.." She whimpered. It traced round her arm like a laser, horrific to the eye. A patch of her skin was slowly being cut away...


	4. Chapter 4

**My God this story has been a rollercoaster to me. So please, if you read this LEAVE A COMMENT! It helps me so much, you really don't understand :D favorite and follow, it makes me feel better :) Enjoyyy'xo**

Her body fell lifelessly to the ground and crimson liquid expanded onto the kitchen floor. Edward was torn as to whether he should spare his daughter's eyes from seeing her mother in such pain or whether he should try and put a form of support on her injured arm quickly. "Edward!" Bella screamed, it was settled, either way, both things were going to happen. Edward rushed to the cupboard and flung out an old tea-towel, pressing it onto Bella's arm, he kissed her scrunched up forehead and whispered, "It's gonna be ok Bella, just relax. We can get through this,".

Renesmee burst through the doors and froze with shock. "Mummy...?" She mumbled, "Muh-mummy?" Edward spun his head round, wrapping the tea-towel tight around Bella's arm, he ran over to Renesmee's side. "Mummy's hurt right now Ness, can you be a good girl and go draw her a picture? It will make her feel better!" Edward said, attempting to convince Renesmee it would be alright. Her young mind, oblivious to the fact her Mother was near death, obliged and skipped to her room to create a masterpiece dedicated to her Mother. When she had left the room, Edward slammed the door shut and grabbed the phone, his pleads were answered with a monotone voiced woman.

"999, what's your emergency?"

"Please, help me. My wife is bleeding uncontrollably, I don't know what to do!" Edward sobbed, Bella's screams echoed down the phone, piercing the calm atmosphere of the woman.

"Ok Sir, please, calm down. Do you have any form of support or pressure on the injured area?"

Edward gulped loudly, holding back his sobs, "Yes, I wrapped an old tea-towel around her arm, please, just get me an ambulance quick!"

"The ambulance is on it's way, keep her arm up to restrict blood flow and when the paramedics arrive they shall take good care of your wife,"

"Please," Edward sobbed, "Please, make it fast, I have a my little girl here and I don't want her to hear this!"

"It's ok Sir, just keep your daughter away from the trauma. The ambulance shall be with you soon."

Edward hung up and threw the phone to the side. He held Bella's arm up, while holding the towel around her arm tight, Bella gasped in pain. "Shh, shh! It's ok Bella, I know it hurts baby. I know it does, but you have to stay strong! It's for the best, the paramedics will be here soon and they are gonna help you!" Bella nodded in pain and soon a pounding knock was at the door. "I'll be right back baby," Edward raced to the door and flung it open, "She's in the kitchen, just down there!" Edward exclaimed, pointing towards the end of the hall.

/ / / / /

Little Renesmee was in her room, oblivious to the drama that was unfolding in the kitchen. Edward crouched next to Renesmee, "You alright there Nessie? That your picture for Mummy?" He asked, kissing her on the cheek. Renesmee nodded happily, colouring in the brown locks of her Mother's hair. Edward sighed as he watched Renesmee focus on her picture, it helped him calm down for a few moments.

"This pictures magical, it is!" Renesmee giggled.

Edward smiled warmly, "Oh yeah? Why is that then?"

"Because I drewed it with love, and love makes everything better!" Renesmee explained, the vocabulary of her little mind always made Edward laugh.

"You 'drewed' it with love huh?" He joked, stroking Renesmee's curls gently.

"Yeah, I did drewed it. If you help me, then it's two times the love!"

Edward laughed, "It would be two times the love, wouldn't it?" He smiled, picking up a felt tip and beginning to help Renesmee colour in her rainbow.

"No Daddy! You use the red colour next!" Renesmee protested, passing him a red pen. As happy as Edward was, he couldn't help but be reminded of the blood. He stared at the empty doorway, Bella's faint whimpers rung in his ears and pierced his heart. He wiped his eyes and sniffled.

"Don't be sad Daddy, we can magic it all better," Renesmee soothed, wrapping her arms around Edward lovingly. The sweet smell of sweets and flowers lingered in her hair, Edward breathed in.

"I love you, you know that right?" Edward asked.

"Course I do! But I love you more!" Renesmee smiled.

"Good," He said, "Good,"

/ / / / /

As she lay there in the hospital bed, Renesmee's picture lightly grazed the floor while Edward held her hand tight. "Mummy!" Renesmee exclaimed, skipping over to Bella, "Look Mummy look! Me and Daddy drawed you a picture!" She giggled, waving it about in front of Bella. Edward finally caught up with her.

"Quiet Renesmee, some people in here are tired, so don't get too loud,"

"Sorry, Daddy!" She whispered quietly, Bella chuckled slightly and held Renesmee's hand.

"This pictures really pretty Renesmee. I feel better already!" She smiled, Renesmee's face lit up.

"See Daddy! See Daddy! I told you our magical picture would make her feel better!"

"Yeah Ness, you did. I reckon you're a wizard!" Edward joked, picking up Renesmee and twirling her in the air as she giggled playfully.

"Our little girl sure is magical!" Bella laughed, "But hey Nessie, who's this?" She asked, pointing to a blonde haired figure.

"It's Lily Mummy! Don't be a silly-billy! Your always with her!"

_Done! IT's much too late now. Soooo tired. Please remember to leave a comment and favourite and follow and all that shizz. Any more ideas and characters just ask. One spots gone so be quick! Beckieeeeee'xo _


End file.
